lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Frogger.exe
Oh man, I dont know how much time I have. Why? Why did I open that email. My cousin was like a close friend to me. But he couldnt be happy with COD, or Fallout. Nope, he had to go out and search classic video games like an idiot. We've read the stories, we know what happens. So why'd he press "download"? He always boasted about his anti-virus. Well apperently it doesnt scan for trojans and DEMONS. One day we were on a skype call, complaining about the minor problems of the day, when he was talking about missing the classic video games we all know and love. So, he set out for some good ones. It was getting late, so I had to go, but said if he found Frogger in its classic condition to send me a link. The next morning, I was checking my email to see if the textbook I ordered had arrived yet. I had one new email, but it wasn't from lawltextbooks.com, it was from name@lawlemail.com I had never given him my email, so it struck me as odd, but I brushed it off as he just got it from a relative. I should've seen the warning signs, but I didn't, and now look at me. First of all, he spelled my name wrong, and he said my first and last name, which was odd for a friendly email. Then there was a bunch of unintelligible symbols and numbers. I thought the computer had just malfunctioned. At the very bottom, lay a link. I clicked on it, and was taken to a website with a big button that said "download" and nothing else. The URL said 000000000. I thought it was to deter from the awesomeness of the game, so it wouldn't be taken down for copyright. So I clicked it. How dumb of me. The download said it would take about 3 hours to finish. Another thing that should have sent me a warning. But it didnt. I closed the email but noticed the timestamp. 7:00 am. I looked at the clock- 7:14. He sent it to me 10 minutes before I turned on the computer. Weird. I decided to go downstairs and get ready for school. There, I noticed everyone crying and comforting each other. My aunt and grandma were in a tight embrace. When my foot hit the floor, everyone turned and looked at me. My uncle walked up to me, put his hand on my shoulder, and asked me to sit down. It was then that they told me Duncan had been found dead at 2:30 am. There was no cause of death. It looked like his system just shut down, but there was no reason why. An autopsy was being performed later that week. I was grieving with family until about 4 pm when they went home to take a shower and talk to the police. I went upstairs to look for flowers and other funeral necessities. When I logged on, the screen flashed the Frogger logo, but it faded before I knew what happened. There was only one file I could click on on the desktop. Nothing else worked. Frogger.exe. It loaded up and looked like the classic layout of the game, but I wasnt in control of it. Something then caught my eye, the frog had my cousins head on it. He got halfway through the level when he jumped out in front of a car, with very realistic blood running off his body, his neck bone snapped, exposing his spine. Then, an error message popped up. It said "You see what happened to him. Dont forget to lock your doors." Then, a laugh came from the hallway. It slowly faded. The computer blue-screened and I got the hell out of there. I went to the library and logged on my email. The email was gone. Im walking home now, and-thats weird, I dont remember there being a road parallel to that river. No cars coming, so here I go. *HONK* Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:File Extensions Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Vidya games Category:Shok ending Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki